championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaquelyn Jankovics
= Profile = Appearance A tall imposing figure, for a human, Jaquelyn stands 6'7" without power armour with a well muscled body covered in many scars. She has black eyes which are in contrast to her blonde hair and pale skin. She wears a suit of well maintained power armour, which is painted in the colours of the Obsidian Lords, black with red shoulder pads, but unlike her comrades hers lacks the brass trim instead opting for the much more illustrious gold a memento of her past as a pirate queen. Characteristics Wounds 23 Skills Athletics +10 Awareness +10 Common lore (Imperial Gaurd, War, Imperial Navy, Tech, Messia) Dodge +10 Forbidden Lore (Mutants, Pirates) Intimidate Linguistics (Low gothic, Messian) Navigation (Surface) Operate (Surface +10) Parry +30 Psyniscience Stealth Tech-Use +10 Survival Talents & Traits The quick and the dead, Beserk Charge, Excessive Wealth, Nerves of Steel, Hatred (Mutants, Fulgrim), Jaded, Lightening Reflexes, Light Sleeper, Quick Draw, Rapid Reload, Resistance (Poison, Psychic Powers), Weapon Training (Chain, Las, Primary, SP, Power), Sure Strike, Disarm, Technical Knock, Frenzy, Battle Rage, Counter Attack, Fearless. Gear Accursed Crozarius, Light Power Armour (sustainable power source, Osmotic gill life sustainer, Auto Senses, Chain Loinguard), Infernal Star, Collar of Khorne Corruption Corruption points: 70 Gifts of the Gods Eye of Chaos, Dimensional Instability, Tail, Wreathed in Chaos. = Backstory = The echoes of battle rung throughout the halls, the pounding of macro cannons vibrated Jaquelyn's very soul, "This will show that pathetic misogynistic weakling that she was not someone to be taken lightly" she thought as she watched the ordinance rain down death on the enemy flagship. After this battle she would have a new skull to place on her throne, this one would be placed somewhere near the top a position of honour if you may, for after all this prey ran his own multiship fleet and was a well known commander. She hadn't meant to get involved with him his fleet was almost the same size as hers, this battle would leave them both devastated, but her blood was boiling enough for just being that close to a strong foe, and when he had stated that "she would look good with a chain around her neck" that was it. Really it had been a bad idea both fleets were devastated with only the flagships left able to fight, but she was determined she would see this through. She had seen the boarding torpedoes fired back and forth crisscrossing between the two ships since the battle had begun, but this one was aimed directly at her, she would be damned if she didn't let those enemies taste her blade for their bravery. The torpedo smashed into the ship’s hull just forty metres below her, she strode off blade in hand to meet these foes. The scene that met her eyes when she arrived at the pod wasn't what she was expecting, sure there was the blood and gore of a battle but standing in the middle in a perfect circle of cleanliness untouched by the blood sat the enemy captain, on his chair of naked women. "Captain Jankovics I presume?" he said with smug smile. "Fulgrim, you are as pretentious as your name suggests, thinking you can come over here alone and survive". Fulgrim's throne of women started to shift, "Silly girl I have come to offer a duel, I've heard your types are in to that sort of thing, and besides I need to stretch my limbs". Thoroughly incensed by his arrogance she roared back, "Well then a duel you shall have!” Convinced that she had fallen into his trap he started to correct her. "Not here my dear, I reckon such a duel should be held in an area more befitting of one as beautiful as me" "Yes an audience for your beheading would be most beneficial for morale". As he started back to his dreadclaw, he mocked her once more. "Well then let us depart for the nearby planet I shall tell you suitable coordinates once my ship is finished scanning it, in the meantime care to join me for a drink?" "I will not touch your filth" as she pulled out a vial of the indescribable stuff only Messians could make. "Suit yourself" as he removed a bottle of fine Barkweed juice from one woman and some glasses from another. Jacquelyn informed her crew to stop combat and prepare to journey to the nearby planet, a mere agonizing couple of hours later Fulgrim hailed her ship. "Well my crew have informed me of two suitable locations, one a beautiful peaceful mauve meadow, or an extinct volcano, personally I'm leaning towards the volcano." "I don't care just hurry up, I want to make you one head shorter" "Alright volcano it is, and has anyone told you you're cute when you're angry?". They took different ships down to the surface; Jaquelyn didn't think she could resist the urge to kill him if she was trapped in a pod with him for any particular length of time. The fact that the battle had to wait for many hours for everyone to get down off the ship only added to Jaquelyn's irritation so that by the time all of both the crews were gathered and Fulgrim was finally ready to fight the sun was beginning to set. The waiting had made her incredibly embittered and as soon as Fulgrim raised his sword she was already halfway across the crater and had lunged into a leap. Fulgrim effortlessly deflected the blow into the ground sending small pebbles and dust flying everywhere and prepared a thrust, as Jaquelyn quickly raised her guard and met the counter attack right on the shaft of her hammer. Attempting to draw this into a battle of strength she grasped the sword and pulled. The power field crackled violently as she grabbed it, making quick work of her gauntlet and dug through the muscle and flesh and right down to the bone. The dust cloud obscuring her vision she took a step back, and could see Fulgrim’s silhouette coming through with a low slice. Jaquelyn drove the head of the hammer to the ground catching Fulgrim's blow, she was so preoccupied with the low blow that she missed the second blow coming in high. The blade drove into the cracks of the armour, but the thickness of power armour was the only thing that kept Jaquelyn alive. Striking back with her free hand she caught Fulgrim in the shoulder, the blow was glancing but more than that that the blow reeked of desperation. This was not how she wanted to fight; she was getting drawn into his pace she needed to make some distance. Taking another step back throwing a blow with both her empty hand and the hammer she forced some distance between them. Fulgrim wouldn't give her a second to rest though diving back in, both blades whirling with precision and intent. She drove the blow up from the bottom catching the pommel of Fulgrim’s sword sending it flying, and for the first time Jaquelyn had the flow of the fight. Not one to waste and opportunity she dived back in relentlessly attacking both high and low, but Fulgrim was up for the challenge beautifully shifting his way out of the blows. Still she ploughed on driving Fulgrim back to the wall seeing the opportunity to end it she drove a blow straight to his head knowing he would go low, quickly shifting the blow down. She heard the crunch of armour and bones but missed the unmistakable ting of a grenade pin. The explosion hit Jaquelyn not with heat and shrapnel but with light and noise. Blinded Jaquelyn quickly stepped back to break combat but as she glanced through the haze in her eyes she could not see Fulgrim, acting more on instinct than rational thought she ducked and swept with her leg, narrowly dodging the blow aimed at her head and catching Fulgrim right on the knee. Hearing him tumble to the ground she spun and raised her hammer high and began to bring it down, but Fulgrim anticipating this had place his sword right in the path of Jaquelyn elbow. Feeling the blade pierce the armour and slice through the bone, Jaquelyn knew to stop this blow would save her arm but lose her the fight, so she plunged onwards with fiery resolve. The hammer struck him clean in the solar-plexus and she could hear the armour crush and pop and knew that this bout was hers; flipping the hammer to the bladed backside she prepared to finish him off. This was more than her shattered elbow could handle, however, and she felt the hammer drop to the floor and as she reached down to grab it with her other hand she felt the cold hard unmistakable feeling of steel piercing through her chest. Fulgrim was sitting up, badly injured and with his armour ruined, but the fight was still there in his eyes and in her lapse in concentration he had one. She could feel the life drain out of her, her lung had been pierced, and as Fulgrim twisted and pulled the blade down and out she saw her own ribs and her gory insides, and then nothing... She never thought she was going to awaken, and it probably would have been better if she never had, for she awoke naked chained to a medical bed where she had fallen with a more rejuvenated Fulgrim smiling with sadistic pleasure looking down upon her. "I really have to thank my crew, without my incredible biomancers we both would have been gone after that, then neither of us could experience this most sensual fun. See I'm going to rape you, many many times, but today I'll gift you just the once, then every member of your crew will have sex with you, for if they don't they will meet a most unpleasant end, and believe me we have demonstrated how they would be killed, and it is most gruesome. I believe this means that by the end of the ordeal you will have had sex several hundred times, now personally I would enjoy such a sexual marathon, but you I can’t wait to see how you deal with it, seeing how you're probably a virgin. But be assured by the end, you'll be my own willing personal slut". The first was the worst, she had never had sex before and the way Fulgrim moved made it hurt but feel so good, and the more she hated it the better he seemed to make it feel, and just as she had adapted herself to the situation he made it excruciatingly painful and pleasurable beyond reason. It seemed that his onslaught went on for hours, but as her own crew were lined up. She saw their faces as they had their way with her, some in tears in defiling their precious captain, and others lost in their lust of ravaging their idol. Eventually her time began to blend, and sensations began to disappear, the pulsing began became monotonous and she began to slip in and out of consciousness. The time she fully regained lucidity she was somewhere else entirely, a cell filled with all sorts of stuff ranging from bed to medical tools to all manner perverse toys, it didn't take a genius to figure out she was on Fulgrim’s ship. She tried to find a way out of her situation, but the chains around her neck and arms kept her away from all the medical tools and didn't allow her enough wiggle room to do anything that would allow her to escape. "Welcome, and enjoy your new abode" came a disgustingly happy voice from just behind some iron bars. She felt like a rodent staring down the barrel of a gun, this was not her battlefield, but still she knew there was nothing she could do to beat him now. Survival instincts told her to run, but her pride would not allow her to show any weakness so she stared directly at Fulgrim as he entered. Her defiance was met with a sting across her cheek; she didn't need to check to see if she was bleeding. "When I enter I expect you to bow your head, and say welcome master" said Fulgrim, steeliness in his voice that commanded respect, but Jaquelyn was beyond showing him any respect. "The only time I bow my head is when it is finally cut off" she spat back "Well then, I shall enjoy the coming days immensely." As Fulgrim began to peruse the collection of medical implements before finally stopping on a syringe "Oh yes I shall enjoy this a lot" Jaquelyn knew a lot of drugs from her past, but the strange swirling pink and purple concoction was a new one for her. As he approached, she knew she could not let that stuff in to her veins, so she began to squirm as undignified as it was it was better than submitting to the dose willingly. "Look at the powerful pirate queen now, squirming over a simple needle." As he snapped his fingers causing the chains to shoot back into the walls, stunning her as she smashed into the wall. Fulgrim took advantage of the brief second of immobility, and Jaquelyn felt the liquid pour into her veins. Her years of substance abuse fighting hard against the foreign substance coursing her veins, after what seemed like an eternity purple haze began to slowly descend drowning her body with a pleasure and a yearning she had never felt before. "I'm sure, you won’t submit with just this, but with a dose of this every day, you'll be begging for me to use you. Today however you just get this" and with that he left leaving Jaquelyn battling with the carnal urges that were wracking her body. The urges and pulses rocked her to her core and she blacked out from an overload in pleasure more than once, and before she knew it Fulgrim was standing outside the bars once more. "You've survived twenty four hours how about bowing to me now" Jaquelyn responded by spitting on his boot "I guess another dose it is" This cycle continued for a fortnight of indescribable pleasure and self loathing, before something finally snapped in her, she had to make this stop. She saw Fulgrim and she knew that all it would take is to bow her head and this indescribable urging would be sated. So as he opened the doors she bowed her head knowing that finally she would earn some respite. "Congratulations this is the longest anyone has ever lasted on the drug, you beat the old record by a week, although that I'm sure none of that matters to you anymore. I’ll give you the antidote, all you have to do for me is something you have been longing to do anyway, ill loosen the chains and you'll get yourself off, a win win for both of us." Jaquelyn felt the loosening of the chains around her wrists, and although the thoughts of escape flitted through her mind, but they were extinguished by that primal need. So she began slowly at first, without much finesse but slowly she began to enjoy it more and more and began to enjoy it. The next day Fulgrim entered the chamber. "Yesterday was a light taste of what is to come, today I'll teach you the pleasure of pain, and I'm sure you'll soon love it more than my other sluts." Fulgrim said, clearly enjoying the lewd site of Jaquelyn splayed out on the ground still drooling from the obscene amounts of aphrodisiacs coursing through her system. Seeing that Jaquelyn wasn't responding Fulgrim snapped his fingers and another man entered, carrying with him chains manacles and all sorts of gear. "Just set it up like the usual, and leave the gear on the table, I want to shatter what little is left of her mind myself" Jaquelyn was only vaguely aware of the clamps snapping down on her wrists, ankles, around her neck, and around her waist pinning her to the wall, then she got lost in the pleasure coursing through her. A fire began to blaze through her snapping her back from the mist she was lost in, a second fire burst out in her left breast, and this time she could see the cause, Fulgrim smugly standing there holding a horse whip and preparing for a third blow. As the whip connected the mist cleared for a while and Jaquelyn felt hate and anger all rise up to the surface and she tried to strike out but was held back by her chains. Fulgrim's lack of a reaction just spurred on Jaquelyn’s anger, but as quickly as the anger swelled up it was dispersed by a pleasant buzzing from deep within. Jaquelyn tried to regain her anger, by looking at Fulgrim’s pretentious smug face, but she found that it showed sympathy and it caught her off guard. A fifth blow struck her down below as Fulgrim’s sympathetic visage melted to reveal callous laughter, but as anger tried to force its way out, the buzzing from deep in her vagina blew it all away. This treatment continued for half an hour with each blow eliciting anger but each time the anger was wiped away by pleasure, until anger no longer rose, and there was no need for the vibration to elicit pleasure. With each blow causing mini waves of pleasure in her core, Jaquelyn knew Fulgrim would soon make it much worse but found herself wanting it. As the day continued the whips got thinner and longer, the blows got stronger and more often, and Jaquelyn began to enjoy it more and more. Finally Fulgrim drew a thin metal whip and quickly struck out, biting deep into her skin and drawing blood, a second switch and a third followed each drawing blood, and each causing earthquakes of pleasure within Jaquelyn, but just as Jaquelyn began to truly enjoy this new level of viciousness Fulgrim stopped. Fulgrim licked her body lewdly, cleaning off the blood, "Good night my dear, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." And departed from her holding cell, leaving Jaquelyn hanging. The smell and sound was nostalgic, Jaquelyn had long forgotten what it meant, too busy drowning in the whirl of unexplainable plain and pleasure that her life had become, but somewhere deep inside something remembered and it began to wake. It had been a couple of hours since the sounds had begun and finally she remembered what they were, it was the sounds of explosions, and they were getting closer. Still this meant nothing to her, explosions weren't part of her life anymore, but to a part of her buried deep inside it was a beautiful sound it was a sound that it had longed for. The rest of the girls were beginning to stir now, their drug infused stupors being interrupted by the explosions creeping ever closer, punctuated now by the sound of shots from inside the ship. Suddenly the door exploded inwards shards of burning metal flying through the small room, some girls fell then and there bodies embedded with metal. Jaquelyn was lucky enough to not get hit by these metal shards and she began to panic, this didn't happen to her, she couldn't remember what to do, but something within did and it acted. Jaquelyn buried herself in the pile of bodies and made herself as small a target as possible, just as bolter fire shredded into them. Jaquelyn counted 24 shots and gambled. If this was an unmodified bolter they were reloading right now and she had a chance, she knew the position of the door bursting out of the bodies she charged straight at whoever had just broken in. She briefly saw the figure of a figure in pink and black power armour reloading his weapon before she barreled in to them. They didn't move an inch, but she had already achieved what she set out to do grabbing the oversized knife somehow knew would be around the waist. She saw the figure begin to swing his oversized bolter towards her head; she ducked and thrust the knife hard towards the now exposed armpit. It dug in cracking and scratching aided by the downwards swing of the victim, and eventually it was buried up to the handle, she pulled it back out and was greeted by a river of blood. Knowing that the enemies blow had missed and that she now had the momentum, she struck up under the chin at the top of the neck, this time the knife dug in cleanly and easily, clearly a weak spot in the armour. The blow had caught them unawares and as they began to topple to the ground Jaquelyn placed one hand on their head and pushed it hard towards the ground. As they crashed down she yanked the knife out towards the right, and out it came bringing flesh and blood flying with it, she knew the body laying there had no more breath to give and compelled by something deep within she began to saw off his head. As she sat there both hands still in manacles with the decapitated head sitting facing her sounds of war all around them memories started to come back. She was Jaquelyn Jankovics, a feared pirate queen, a woman of pride and prowess, not someone's bitch a toy to be used and abused, and she knew what she had to do. She built the list of people she had to kill, at the top was Fulgrim, she was doubtful the Emperors Children were large enough in number to bring down this Fulgrim, then came the jailer who had cut deep into her flesh leaving scars both inside and out, then came all those who remained of his crew, but first would be all of her so called crewmates who had taken part in her rape. She didn’t know where her ex-crewmates were but she had a good idea where her navigator was, after all they were a valuable resource (especially one as good as he), and he might know where everyone else was. The ship was easy to navigate, the signage was clear and direct, making her path to the bridge clear, but the roaming patrols of both space marines and raiders didn't make it easy. Although she was itching for combat she wasn't suicidal so avoiding the patrols became her main priority, making use of the confusion and panic to sneak through the ventilation shafts and heating ducts until she came upon the corridor just outside of the wheelhouse. It was dead quiet, no signs of battle, no blood no patrols, an eerie site in a battle. Cautiously Jaquelyn crept up to the door looking both ways to make sure no one was coming, pushing the door slowly open she was overcome by the unmistakable stench of death. Bodies lay everywhere, strewn in all sorts of positions torn to shreds by bolter fire, sonic weapons, chain blades, power fields and peoples bare hands no one had put up a fight, this was clearly a dead end, the emperors children must have started here. As she turned to leave she heard the grate rattle, she moved quickly next to it ready to strike at whomever dropped down, holding her breath as the grate came clattering to the ground followed by a person. As she began to strike she recognized the man, her navigator had miraculously survived the slaughter that had taken place in this room. "Karthus, I never thought I’d see you again" Jaquelyn whispered voicing dripping with malice as she remembered Fulgrim's promise that she'd be raped by all of her crewmates, but as he turned around tears in his eyes, she knew that he hadn't taken part. "Jaquewynn," he bawled unable to contain his emotion as he was confronted by the sight of his former captain, "I mssssd you" "not now, we need to go, use this confusion and find a way off this ship while I'm still thinking straight" breaking the awkward embrace Karthus had on her "the quickest way off is to drop down two floors and head to the port side" as he wiped tears out of his eyes "You'll be pleased to hear the situation is under control" the pa system crackled to life " All forces have been eliminated with minimal casualties" gloated Fulgrim from the other side of the speaker. "and you're going to have to leave now" said Karthus "now that Fulgrim is back in control things will be much more organized" "so let’s go" she said as she began to leave the room "I'm staying here, I can cause more problems here than I could with you, my fighting was never that good" He said as he turned around to the logicbanks "ok, good luck" as she began to leave once more, knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other. She could feel the desperation on the air, whatever Karthus was about to do it would not be pretty for either the ship, or eventually him. She remembered two floors down and straight to the port and began to make her way to the exit, not caring about stealth, now it was all about speed, could she get out before they realized she was missing. Opening the door to the stairs she could hear footsteps coming up, blood pumping she decided she could beat them if she got the drop, running to the railing and peering over she saw three people coming up and at just the right place. She jumped, coming down hard on the leader of the group she heard his head crack against the stairs slipping her manacles around his neck she swung him up and around blocking her body from the others. She felt the round impact into her shield and hear his dying breaths, kneeing him down the stairs she drew her knife and jumped. As the second one stepped back to avoid the body of his comrade she drove the knife into his skull her momentum taking both of them to the bottom of the stairs. Stunned for a second she spun and began to run down the other stairs before the third one even got a chance to fire. As she began down she saw a perfect opportunity the third guy was too close to the edge and she could see his ankle, jumping up she managed to stab the knife deep into it and heard the man fall. Turning around she sprinted back up the stairs and seeing the man lying there she dealt a quick kick to his head, followed by a second and a third, she didn't stop until she could feel the man’s skull crumple into pieces. Only the trip to the port side was left, it was a short 400 metre dash probably in a straight line, from there must be escape pods, or another way off the ship. Suddenly the boat was rocked by a series of explosions, Jaquelyn was almost thrown from her feet as the entire boat tilted port, this was the opportunity Karthus had made for her so she took it. Opening the door she began to sprint downhill, picking up speed as she approached the 100 metre mark, suddenly someone stepped out into her running lane, unable to brake or step aside she lowered her shoulder and went barreling into them. As they went down Jaquelyn heard the unmistakable sound of a power field crackling to life, and saw a sword bounce down the hallway. She was first up and she dove after it grabbing the sword and cleanly putting it though her manacles in one swift motion. As the ship began to right itself Jaquelyn saw up and down the corridors and saw at least 40 people and knew she had to get off fast. She could hear the yelling behind her, but none was directed at her, they were all preoccupied with what was going on with the ship, but as she approached the door the yelling took on a different tone. The door to the pod opened in one swift turn but as she spun it open and stepped inside she felt a familiar fogginess begin to cloud her mind, she didn't even need to look to who it was, and summoning up the last ounces of her strength she swung the door closed, and hit the eject button. Mechanical whirring began to propagate throughout the pod as she looked back through the small window and gazed upon the man who had held her captive for who knows how long and who had ruined her, and although all she should feel was hate, she was consumed by an insatiable longing, another scar from her capture. Sitting back in the hard cold seats of the pod Jaquelyn was overcome with a wave of emotion, first came relief, relief that she was free from her captors, free from that horrible place, relief that she was still alive and that they were currently near a planet, then came rage a overbearing all consuming rage anger at what happened to her, what happened to her ship and anger that when she saw Fulgrim as the ship blasted away she didn't feel anger. Her emotions were interrupted by a crackling to life of a video screen behind her "Hello, my little pirate queen, I've found the one responsible for my ships mishap and i'd like to show you something" Fulgrim gestured behind him towards the darkness "she you have a wonderful navigator called Karthus, quite a great specimen really, I've never seen anyone pilot a ship as well as him, but you see he fucked my ship over so you could get out. So what I'm going to do is really fuck him over, to be precise I'm gonna slowly and calmly fuck him till he dies, all the while streaming it so you can see and hear it. I'm interested if it will make you mad or horny, and although i could come out there and pick you up, I'd much rather wait until you come and tell me yourself. Let’s see if your freedom can wipe my training." She couldn't escape the sounds the screams of agony as Karthus slowly bled to death, or Fulgrim's oppressive laughter as the pod slowly began its descent to the planet’s surface. The heat in the pod began rising as it plunged through the atmosphere, each gust of wind buffeting the pod sending Jaquelyn falling one way then the other. As the altimeter plummeted Jaquelyn strapped herself in to the twelve point harness, and for the first time breathed a sigh of relief, she was free from that hellish place, at least her body was. The retro rockets kicked in slowing the pod down from certain death to serious injury, and the buffeting increased testing the limits of the harness' strength. Jaquelyn's spine and legs compressed as pod smashed into the ground bouncing twice before coming to a rest. The harness had held but Jaquelyn's body was bruised and battered and probably had a few broken bones. The door hissed open and for the first time in almost a year Jaquelyn stared out over a planet and could feel the wind, see the sky, taste the dust on the breeze, crawling out of the pod Jaquelyn lay down on the cold wet grass and fell asleep. Her sleep was interrupted by a rumbling, vibrating the ground, sending pebbles flying into her face waking her up. Sitting bolt upright she was a convoy, four maybe five lightly armoured cargo carriers slowing down on the other side of the pod. Dashing back into the pod to the grab the sword Jaquelyn readied herself for battle. "Ello, eryone ok?" a friendly voice hollered "Forget it, no-one’s going to be there" another replied. Jaquelyn held her breath, not wanting to confront anyone while nude. "Well if no, ones here then there is no harm in checking, and if there is then maybe they need help" the first voice responded. She could hear their footsteps as one of them approached the pod, even over the engine noise. A quick decision had to be made, fight or not. "Hello, I’m here, I’m the only one. Do you have some clothes?" Jaquelyn asked sticking her head out from behind the pod. A small squat man with red hair smiled back, and took off his jacket. "ere you go" as he tossed it across the grass. Jaquelyn caught the jacket with one hand and threw it over her shoulders, buttoning up the front, not letting go of the sword throughout. "Where am i?" "In a field" "No, what town on what planet in what system?" "Ma dear, ya be at Freashion on Jarls Farmingon, and ya gonna need some clothes." The convoy rolled into the crumbling remains of the town the once decent buildings lay shattered and abandoned. As they neared the centre of the town, its impressive fountain dry and crumbling, signs of life began to return. This however was not friendly life, the planetary defense force opened fire on the convoy the rockets instantly vaporizing two of the vehicles. The sounds of battle flooded through Jaquelyn's ears as their vehicle leered over to the side, it had barely crashed down before she was out of her seat and to the door. "we gotta move, get into the surrounding buildings" she yelled letting the warmonger in her loose, as she threw open the doors. Dashing across the five meters of open ground Jaquelyn dove into one of the buildings and came face to face with a small squad of pdf. Raising her stolen sword she jumped into the fray quickly and decisively eliminating each member of the squad before they could ready themselves for close combat. Not even waiting for anyone to follow or even checking to see if they were still alive Jaquelyn darted up the stairs hoping to find more victims, two maybe three more rockets were fired as Jaquelyn raced up the stairs, each blast music to her ears. Two rocket teams were on the second floor and they weren't expecting an attack from behind. She took them both out in a single breath, relishing in their deaths, and found herself longing for more. The more quickly arrived, and in a form Jaquelyn couldn’t deal with as two chimera's rolled to the ends of the street and opened fire on what was left of the vehicles and those stupid enough to use them for cover. As troops began to pour out of the chimera's Jaquelyn knew there would be no survivors, they were too outmatched in firepower and in numbers, but she was determined that her long awaited freedom wouldn't end easily. A narrow chokepoint would be the best place to hold them off, but the roof of the building had a great view and wasn't without its tactical advantages so she prepared to face them all there. From the roof she counted twenty five troops enter her building before autogun shots forced her back, she almost felt insulted, sure she wasn't in her armour or at the head of a pirate fleet, but only twenty five. They were making no efforts to be stealthy as they pounded up the stairs, their leaders bellowing orders, so Jaquelyn was more than ready as they began the ascent up to the roof. As the door was flung open she thrust her sword clean through it hitting whoever has behind it. Slamming the door shut again she heard the tumble of bodies back down the stairs giving her enough time to back away before autogun fire tore the door to shreds. She saw the first grenade come through the shattered remains of the door and quickly pulled back and hit the deck. As the explosion tore over her head and shrapnel dug into her arms she knew that they would take this opportunity to get a foot hold on the roof, she couldn’t let that happen. Dashing back to the door she quickly decapitated the poor pdf sent to check first, grabbing his body and using him as a shield she grabbed his autogun and fired down the stairway. The body was riddled with bullets, but its armour prevented any from hitting Jaquelyn as she pulled the pin on his grenades and tossed his body back down. Ducking back out of sight she could hear the panic as they didn't know whether to advance or retreat, cutting those who stepped up. Hearing the explosion Jaquelyn spun round the corner and dove into those remaining with a brutal fury, cutting some gullet to groin and other right through the middle, loving the thrill, the adrenaline, everything about this battle. Suddenly her world was rocked as the wall shattered inwards sending large chunks of rubble crashing into her, the crazy bastards had started firing on their own troops, not that any were left. The first shot was followed by a second this one knocking her over and winding her, nowhere was safe now. Sliding down the stairs battered and bruised wondering when the next shot would hit, Jaquelyn envisioned herself striding out on to the stree, but preparing herself for death a new sound confronted her. It brought with it a new wind. The sound of exploding heavy munitions, something out there was destroying the chimeras, and with that the flow of the battle must be turning. Struggling up on to her feet she limped down to the first floor and then out to the street, cutting the throats of all pdf she met on her way. As her feet met the cobblestones she heard the roar of a jump pack from above her. Falling sideways she dodged the first blow, the new assailant was eight feet tall and wearing heavy armour, black as night with gold trim, a jump pack and wielding a power mace far beyond the size that humans could wield, a mythical space marine. The second blow came swinging in horizontally at head height, an error created by their overconfidence even weakened Jaquelyn ducked and struck out at the eyes, scratching them deeply. Vision obscured he managed a third blow which Jaquelyn easily deflected gaining control of the fight. She could feel a rush of adrenaline as she deftly turned aside all his blows sending them crashing into the ground, unaware to the small group of similarly armoured space marines gathering around her. A quick attack removed the fingers of the Space Marine sending his mace crashing in to the ground. Jaquelyn reached down grabbing the handle of the mace and delivered a mighty blow the head, and as the space marine fell backwards crashing to the ground, she followed him down driving the sword straight at his heart. Feeling the sword burrow through the armour and then the body Jaquelyn was filled with a strength from her core, a unmistakable sense of achievement, and a primal urge to remove his head. The feeling was cut short as a blow struck Jaquelyn in the back of the head sending her body sprawling on the ground, and her mind to unconsciousness. As her consciousness began to fade she could hear the unmistakable sound of someone dying, and was filled with pride, slaying a marine while injured with only a power sword was something to be proud of, and the sound of several power armoured feet moving closer to her body. "HUMAN, I AM CLEETUS, DISCIPLE OF RAGE, AND FROM NOW ON YOU WORK FOR ME" Category:Character Category:Female